The One with the Cat Songs Equivalency
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Ketika Sheldon Cooper dan Phoebe Buffay bertemu dan saling berbagi lagu-lagu mereka tentang kucing,  Soft Kitty dan Smelly Cat.


**Disclaimer: **Friends adalah ciptaan David Crane dan Marta Kauffman, dan The Big Bang Theory adalah ciptaan Chuck Lorre dan Bill Prady. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Ketika Sheldon dan Phoebe bertemu dan saling berbagi lagu-lagu mereka tentang kucing, _Smelly Cat_ dan _Soft Kitty_.

**A/N: **Ceritanya waktu di season 4 (kalo ngga salah) Sheldon putus dari Amy dan saking stresnya, dia ngambil 25 ekor kucing. Jadi, ini adalah scene ketika dia ngambil kucing, dan ketemu sama Phoebe. Secara teknis mustinya umur Phoebe udah tua banget ya sekarang orz tapi di sini dia tetep kayak masih di Friends aja. :"D

_Happy reading._

.

* * *

><p><strong>The One with the Cat Songs Equivalency<strong>

**.**

_It's neither the soft kitty nor the smelly cat. It's something beyond that._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tempat itu penuh dengan kucing.

Tentu saja, karena Miracle Feline Sanctuary adalah tempat dikumpulkannya kucing-kucing liar tak bertuan dari seluruh penjuru Pasadena. Saat itu sore hari, saat ketika Sanctuary sedang ramai-ramainya, penuh dengan suara anak-anak yang memilih kucing untuk diadopsi dan ditingkahi suara kucing-kucingnya sendiri. Namun, kebisingan itu nampaknya tak mengganggu wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di sudut kursi panjang di tengah ruangan.

Wanita itu mengenakan blus panjang bercorak meriah dan rok motif sederhana. Jaketnya sudah disampirkan sedari tadi di kursi, dan ia masih menyesal kenapa dirinya mengenakan pakaian panjang begini di negara bagian California yang cerah. Ini kan bukan New York City. Ia sedikit menyesalkan rencana yang dibuat teman-temannya, sebuah rencana liburan yang amat mendadak sehingga ia tak punya waktu untuk berkemas dengan lebih logis.

Mendadak ponselnya berdering, dan ia mengangkatnya. "Halo, Joey?"

"Phoebe!" seru Joey Tribbiani di seberang sambungan. "Di mana kau? Kami sudah akan berangkat ke pantai."

Phoebe Buffay, si wanita pirang yang masih duduk di Sanctuary kucing, memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian pergi saja tanpa aku," katanya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Joey. Lalu mendadak suara laki-laki itu menghilang, digantikan suara melengking wanita yang tak lain tak bukan, si induk ayam, Monica Geller.

"Ke mana saja kau?" seru Monica, membuat telinga Phoebe berdengung. "Kalau kau tidak tiba di hotel dalam tiga puluh detik, kita akan terlambat!"

"Mon, ayolah. Ini kan cuma acara santai-santai, tidak perlu dijadwalkan dengan ketat begitu," suara Ross sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Tapi aku kesal!" pekik Monica.

Dan belum sempat lagi Phoebe berkilah lebih lanjut, telepon dimatikan. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Seharusnya teman-temannya juga sudah tahu kenapa ia tak berniat pergi ke pantai sekarang. Pagi tadi ia mendadak jadi _badmood_ karena teringat lagi pada ayahnya yang telah lama hilang, Frank Buffay. Lalu acara liburan ini membuat ia tak bisa bertemu Mike di hari ulangtahun pernikahan mereka. Lalu seabrek alasan lain yang malas dipikirkannya.

Phoebe meraih gitar tuanya yang sejak tadi bersandar pada kursi panjang. Di tengah ruangan ini, dikelilingi kandang-kandang kucing dari lantai hingga atap, membuatnya terpikir pada sebuah lagu.

Tentu saja, lagu _itu_.

Gitar dipetik.

.

_Smelly cat, smelly cat_

_What are they feeding you?_

_Smelly cat, smelly cat_

_It's not your fault_

.

Phoebe berhenti bernyanyi, dan jemarinya berhenti memetik gitar. Matanya menangkap sosok seseorang—tidak, dua orang—yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Yang satu, seorang pria, sedang memeluk beberapa ekor kucing, sementara yang satunya lagi, seorang wanita, tengah bersedekap sambil memandangi si pria seolah ingin mengatakan '_kau gila_'.

"Penny, karena secara sosial kau adalah temanku, dan kau sudah bersedia menyetir untukku ke tempat ini, maka protokol yang harus kauikuti adalah membantuku membawa semua kucing ini."

Si wanita, yang dipanggil Penny, tampaknya sudah terbiasa mendengar pria tinggi itu berbicara dalam keteraturan sekaligus kerumitan, seolah ia adalah orang yang terlalu jenius dan mengutarakan segala sesuatunya dengan dasar ilmiah. Atau mungkin dia memang jenius.

Penny memutar bola matanya. "Sheldon, tidak ada tempat dalam mobilku untuk _dua puluh lima ekor kucing_."

Sheldon tampak heran. "Tidak mungkin. Volkswagen Golf Cabriolet milikmu memiliki panjang 4 meter, lebar 1,6 meter, dan tinggi 1,4 meter. Dengan demikian kau memiliki ruangan bervolume 8,96 meter kubik. Sementara itu, dengan panjang rata-rata seekor kucing 46 sentimeter dan tinggi 25 sentimeter dan lebar 8 sentimeter, volumenya menjadi 0,0092 meter kubik. Nah," Sheldon menarik napas setelah berbicara cepat, sementara Penny mengangkat alis menatapnya, dan pria itu melanjutkan, "jika kita anggap 50% volume Volkswagen-mu dipakai untuk peralatan dan manusia, maka kita masih punya tempat untuk 486,9 ekor kucing. Digenapkan 487."

Penny masih memasang ekspresi '_kau gila_', sementara Sheldon menatapnya dengan tegas. "Perhitunganku tak pernah salah, Penny," katanya dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Tapi semua kucing itu akan mati kalau dijejalkan ke mobilku semua, tidak ada ruang bagi mereka untuk bernapas, oke?"

Sheldon kelihatan kesal. "Ternyata kau tidak mengerti penjelasanku. Tentu saja kita tidak _menjejalkan_ mereka ke mobilmu, tapi kita susun sedemikian rupa, dengan berbagai variasi susunan yang bisa kujelaskan padamu sekarang. Satu piramida besar, beberapa piramida kecil..."

"Oke, oke," bentak Penny. "Aku mengerti. Ayo, bawa semua ke mobil sekarang."

Penny langsung pergi meninggalkan Sheldon di depan kandang-kandang kucing, sementara Phoebe masih di sana, entah kenapa sedari tadi terpukau mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Sheldon menggendong seekor kucing belang yang tampaknya masih agak kecil, lalu duduk sambil menimang-nimangnya.

Dan mendadak saja, tanpa diduga, pria yang tadinya kelihatan sok pintar itu mulai bernyanyi lembut.

Kepada kucing di pangkuannya.

.

_Soft kitty, warm kitty_

_Little ball of fur_

.

"Hei."

Sheldon menoleh. "Ya?"

Phoebe jadi merasa bersalah karena menyelanya di tengah nyanyiannya, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan, penasaran. "Lagu apa itu?"

"Apa?"

"Yang kaunyanyikan."

"_Soft Kitty_. Ibuku biasa menyanyikannya padaku setiap kali aku jatuh sakit."

"Apakah kucing belang itu sakit?"

Sheldon tampak bingung sedikit, lalu ia memandangi kucingnya, dan kembali menatap Phoebe. "Oh, tidak. _Aku_ yang sedang sakit."

"Oh, kasihan sekali. Tapi menurutku kau tampak sehat."

"Yah," gumam Sheldon. "Sakitnya lebih ke dalam sini," ia menunjuk dadanya.

Phoebe baru menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia tak perlu bertanya, karena ia sudah melihat aura pria itu, yang kelihatannya goyah dan terganggu karena sedang mengalami patah hati atau semacamnya. _Kasihan_, pikir Phoebe. _Mungkin sekarang ia mengambil kucing untuk menggantikan kehilangan yang dialaminya_.

"Phoebe Buffay," ia mengulurkan tangan.

"Sheldon Cooper. Dan aku tak mau menjabat tanganmu yang penuh dengan kuman."

Phoebe agak heran juga mengapa Sheldon tak mau berjabat tangan dengannya, sementara dia memeluk-meluk kucing itu, yang jelas lebih banyak kumannya. Tapi ia tak mau berdebat.

"Aku juga punya lagu tentang kucing," jelas Phoebe. "Sudah dirilis sebagai _single_."

"Benarkah? Apa judulnya?"

"_Smelly Cat_."

"Aku pernah melihat videoklipnya. Oh, tentu saja, wajah penyanyinya mirip kau."

Phoebe memaksakan tawa. "Ya, itu aku."

"Apa yang kaulakukan di Miracle Feline Sanctuary?"

"Hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Dan kupikir lagu _Smelly Cat_ cocok sekali untuk sebagian besar kucing di sini."

"Nyanyikanlah," pinta Sheldon, tampak tertarik.

Maka Phoebe berdeham dan mulai memetik gitarnya lagi.

.

_They won't take you to the vet_

_You're obviously not their favorite pet_

_You may not be a bed of roses_

_And you're no friend to those with noses_

.

Ketika lagunya berakhir, Phoebe menoleh lagi, dan terkejut melihat Sheldon tengah memandanginya lekat-lekat, tersenyum.

"Aku suka lagumu," katanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Yah," Sheldon menimbang-nimbang. "Tentu saja, lagumu sederhana dan hanya terdiri dari kunci-kunci dasar berulang, tanpa pergantian tangga nada, dengan ritme dan melodi yang monoton. Tapi kupikir _Smelly Cat_ lebih cepat menyembuhkanku daripada _Soft Kitty_. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang."

Meskipun sebal pada perkataannya, Phoebe sudah cukup senang pria itu menyukai lagunya.

"Baiklah, Sheldon, sekarang nyanyikan _Soft Kitty_ untukku," pintanya.

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Itu lagu ketika kau sakit. Kau tidak sakit."

Phoebe mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, memperjelas butir-butir keringat yang sedari tadi mengalir di wajahnya karena panasnya Pasadena. "Kepanasan dan dehidrasi adalah _suatu jenis_ penyakit."

Sheldon meletakkan kucingnya di lantai. "Tidak. Begini saja, aku dan Penny biasanya menyanyikan lagu itu secara bergiliran, setiap dua baris. Mari kita nyanyikan bersama-sama."

"Oh?" Phoebe berpikir-pikir. "Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus."

.

.

.

"Sheldon? Sheldon! Di mana kau?"

Penny muncul lagi, masih dengan wajah kesal. Langkah-langkahnya cepat dan tegas memasuki ruangan penuh kandang kucing.

"Sheldon! Mobilku sedang menyala di luar, menunggumu—dan kau tidak muncul-muncul..."

Dan ia terdiam.

Di sana, di tengah ruangan, Sheldon Cooper sedang duduk di sebelah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang memainkan gitar. Keduanya bernyanyi dengan riang, seolah-olah sudah lama saling mengenal dan sudah latihan puluhan kali. Apa-apaan ini?

Lalu Penny mengenali baris-baris lagu itu. Lagu _Soft Kitty_, yang diajarkan Sheldon kepadanya ketika pria itu sakit dan memintanya bernyanyi. Tapi setelah lama-lama didengar, lagu itu tidak mirip _Soft Kitty_. Seperti... sudah digubah ulang. Diganti sedikit iramanya. Ditambah liriknya.

Dan itulah lagu yang didengarnya.

.

_Soft kitty, warm kitty_

_What are they feeding you?_

_Smelly cat, smelly cat_

_Purr, purr, purr_

.

Penny berjalan mendekat. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? _Smelly Cat_?

.

_They won't take you to the vet_

_You're obviously not their favorite pet_

_Oh, smelly cat_

_You may not be a bed of roses_

_And you're no friend to those with noses_

_But you are a happy kitty in poses_

_I promise you when we're done_

_All the world will smell as one_

_Sleepy cat, just don't be gone_

.

Dan saat itu, ketika Phoebe memetik gitarnya untuk bait terakhir lagu aneh itu, Penny tak lagi memedulikan kucing-kucing yang sedang menarik-narik tali sepatunya, bahkan tak lagi memikirkan mobilnya yang terparkir menyala di luar Sanctuary.

Kedua orang ini benar-benar pasangan duet yang mengagumkan.

.

_Smelly cat, smelly cat_

_Little ball of fur_

_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty_

_It's not your fault!_

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

OKE, APA INI =)) *ngakak guling-guling*

Buat kalian yang menggemari _Friends_ dan _The Big Bang Theory_ pasti sekarang ini kalo bukan cengo, mungkin lagi muntah-muntah orz. Entah gimana ceritanya saya dapet ide buat ngegabungin _Smelly Cat_-nya Phoebe yang melegenda itu dengan _Soft Kitty_-nya Sheldon yang dahsyat. Abis, dua-duanya tentang kucing, dan dua-duanya tokoh favorit saya dalam kedua _TV show_ favorit saya. Jadi, maafkan saya atas keabalannya =))

*kabur sebelum dipentung rame-rame*


End file.
